Nicholas Wolf
Early life Wolf was born in the large city of Miami, Florida, Earth in 2366 to Mike and Sarah. During his youth, he was brought up mainly by his mother while his father was away working as a construction worker. Nevertheless, his father taught him the value of respect, something he took to heart as he grew older. Nicholas also grew up with his older sister, Alexsis and younger brother, Zach. He became great friends with Claire Stevens after an incident at school, even getting close enough that she'd sneak into his orphanage to be with him. The siblings grew up normally until the day the family were met with a tragedy. On March 14th, 2378, Nicholas was awaken by the sound of struggling coming from his parents room, which he then investigated. To his horror as he opened the door, he was shocked to see two masked men stabbing and murdering his parents in bed. He screamed, and the assailants ran off out of the open window. With no one opting for adoption, the siblings were taken to an orphanage where they lived for four years. They were never given the chance to see their parents funeral. However, Nick was able to sneak in a very old, engraved, and nickel-plated M1911 , a gift from his father, with the words To Nicholas: Nihil est difficile. When his sister was old enough, she joined the Mobile Infantry at the age of seventeen. Wanting to stay close to his siblings, Nick joined the MI a year later, followed by his brother who instead joined Fleet. Watching the death of his parents helped heighten his maturity. The thought of going to war didn't bother him a whole lot, mainly because of his Cousin, a Marine, spoke stories of how glorious it is to live a military life. Military Life After bootcamp, Nick felt himself invincible and began to get cocky around his squadmates, to their dismay. This mood didn't last long, after hearing a training incident took place which resulted in 1 recruit leav ing during boot. Throughout his early career, Wolf has had many minor jobs in the MI, ranging from cook to Designated Marksman. At one point, even, he and the rest of his platoon were issued old Marauder armor to assault a heavily fortified area against Rebels. Currently, he has only launched a nuke twice in his entire career. Nicholas was nervous going into the military at first, the sight and thought of death hindered him from getting used to the life quickly. He, however, made the best of it by trying to get his mind off of it. Though, not for long. On September 13th, Nick graduated at the top of his class in MI basic training, being adored by his superiors and envyed by his friends who trained with him. He was first assigned to the 68th Infantry Battalion, and was dropped in the southern part of Klendathu, as a joint operation with the 68th and 69th Armored Battalion in June of 2282. While there, his squad was sent to aid an overrunned squadran of motarmen who were attacked the night before. Midway to his destination, Wolf's squad was ambushed and swarmed by Arachnids, only to be saved when he was grabbed by the shoulder and lead to a nearby cave by his friend, Marky, while the rest defended them. Alone and demoralized, the two spent five days hiding. With rations and supplies low, they both decided to run to an LZ point 2 miles away from them, as they'd seen large amounts of dropships flying over them. Marky and Wolf left the cave, and made their dangerous trek to rescue. One mile in, Marky was ambushed by a scout of Drones. He sacrificed himself with a single grenade explosion, killing the swarm. Distraught and saddened by his friends death, Wolf forced himself to keep going. Soon after, he was also attacked by a lone Warrior Bug. With no Morita, he unsheathed his combat knife, and proceeded to defend himself. Out of rage and determination, he suceeded in killing the bug, but lost his right hand in the process. Now weak and losing blood, he limped safely to his destination, where he was later rescued and taken back to a retreating battlecruiser, and given treatment to his hand. Luckily, the medical officers gave him an execption, and replaced his hand with a biotech one. 88th Motorized Infantry Regiment With the Klendathu campaign in ruins, and Wolf's entire company almost annihalated, he was reassigned to the 88th Motorized Infantry Regiment. There, he spent a few months doing operations, rising from Private First Class to Corporal during the time, and before Operation Liberation on the heavily urbanized planet of Veran, where the 88th and the 77th Raiders going to invade and retake the entire planet full of hostile Seperatists, with an estimation of two months to complete. However, the operation lasted a month longer, with constant house-to-house fighting, brutal close-quarters battles firefights, narrow roads, and areas unable to land aircraft slowed down the plan. The 88th were tasked to strictly evacuate civilians in transport trucks, from places that dropships were unable to land, to a highway that was set up as a extraction point over the next few months. This gave the road the infamous name "Highway to Hell." Afterwards though, the operation was successful, however without a notable amount of casualties in Nick's squad. Wolf asked for a transfer to the 77th because he did not want to stay with the 88th any longer, who was tasked with staying on Veran for relief efforts. His Company Commander accepted his transfer paper. Nicholas continues to be haunted by the events that happened during the operation, and suffers a minor case of P.T.S.D due to it. Additionally, this was the first time Nicholas ever engaged on humans instead of the usual Arachnids. He keeps the event as a secret from other troopers, and only recently started to reveal his secrets to his closest friends, such as Corporal Katiya, Lance Corporal Shales (who transfered from the 88th, to the 112th years later) and his childhood friend, 3PO Claire Stevens, along with his sister, Alexsis. 77th Raiders After the events of Operation Liberation, Wolf was transfered to the 77th "Sabretooths" Mobile Infantry Battalion onboard the AFC-BC 117 Audie Murphy, where he met Jack Furie early in his career, and to his amazement, he reunited with his sister, who was a combat medic with the rank of Private First Class. From there, he grew his military career, eventually becoming a Corporal and later a Lieutenant in the 77th. He also befriended Jason Wittman, who later told Wolf that he was one of the motarmen he was suppose to save. His joy was shortlived, however, when he was told that his sister was killed in a recent mission. Now being constanty haunted by his past, living with his sister's death and later his brothers' death, his leadership began to fall part, eventually being demoted back to Private after killing his friend, Tucker Bondi, after a heated argument of a love triangle he was in which included Samantha King. He shot Tucker in the head, after he was able to succesfully wrestle with him when Bondi tried to stab him in the back. With his career in ruins, he was reluctantly allowed on leave where he lived on Earth for a few years, leaving his best friends, Mow Sha Chung, John Savanni, Davio Rodriguez, and the rest of the 77th which he made into his new 'family'. OIC, Alpha Company, 112th Battalion Not being able to live much longer with the civilians who never understood his life, Wolf went back into the MI, and was assigned to a new Battalion, the 112th. There he met a few of his old friends, including Furie, and became good friends with Master Sergeant Raul Fraga , who helped him get back into living a military life on his new ship. He continued to live as a grizzled veteran, his past still haunting him. He had been able to retrieve his Lieutenant rank, and works under the then Captain Wittman. During Febuary, he was promoted to Captain and 112th's CO after Wittman was demoted (but later reinstated as a Major) by Admiral Hargreves when an arguement ensued. Currently, he's still getting used to the promotion he never wanted. To Wolf, it's very unexpected. By the events of Operation Babel, which ended on April 8th, 2393, Nick has forced himself to keep a personal mindset off of the troopers he commands, declaring that the increased amounts of deaths is too much for him to think about. He does not, however, believe any of the deaths are ever neccesary, and that there's always a way to avoid it. Nick continues to tell himself and his troopers that he's going to retire. Deep down inside, however, he feels a great deal of regret from the decision, since he believes he'd be abandoning his men. He tells himself, though, that when Raul Fraga replaces him, he'll do a better job. Recently, Wolf was promoted to Major after nine years in service. He's currently the XO of the 112th Battalion, and rumored to be getting another promotion in the following months. Nicholas still is having trouble accepting the promotions, as he just feels like he doesn't deserve them. However, he tries to put on a happy expression and left it to fate. Currently he's been demoted back to Captain due to reformation of the company. In addition, suprsingly, his sister was amazingly alive and transfered to his ship along with Claire, which he nows spends a lot of time with. Awards *Mobile Infantry Distinguished Service Medal *Mobile Infantry Veterancy Medal *Citizenship Ribbon & Medal * Mobile Infantry Service Ribbon ( 1 Bronze ''' *) *Good Conduct Pin *Purple Heart ( 2 Gold ' **) *Federal Defense Medal *Campaign Ribbon/Unit Citation Ribbon *Colony Protectorate Ribbon ( '''3 Bronze' ***) *Operation 'FOG' Ribbon *Operation 'FS' Ribbon *Operation 'BE' Ribbon *Klendathu Ribbon *NCO Ribbon *Mobile Infantry Silver Cross Qutoes Men, it's been 10 days, and there isn't anyone here who hasn't given all he had. Some gave more. We lost Frank, David, and Bishop... and Zach. He was killed two days ago, and he told me something with his dying breath. And do you know what he said? He asked me if any of us were worth it. We've all made mistakes. We've all questioned what we are doing here, and we all feel burdened by the cost of the fight, especially in the face of defeat. But I'm not retreating. I am still standing here with you, I am still standing right here! I'll lead us straight to hell if I have to, and i'll probably will be! Now I know some of you don't trust me right now, but ''we're all in this together. We die together, we bleed together..we fight together. So here we are... Brothers, fathers, saints, and sinners. Lets take the fight back to those fuckin' bugs!'' ''I now believe I won't die alone. It's a great thing to have that thought in my mind.'' ''I'll stand by anyone who's under my command. They are my friends, my brothers..sisters...They're my family. I will not betray them.'' Ey' Fuher!''- ''To Furie ''I should have went to college..'' "You really get to know someone when ever you watch them die, that moment right before he realizes it's over, and what kind of life he led..that..moment his face reflects every decision he made in his life..and if he regretted any." ' ''Finally, peace and quiet...'''EVERYONE GET READY FOR AN AMBUSH!' 'I really wish the bugs would use different tactics, they're getting boring''." ''With..everything i've seen..I learned not to be religious, but to be spiritual. Even that I question.'' ''Yeah, I killed Tucker. But it wasn't out of jealousy, or anger. It was because I cared for him.'' ''Nine damn years of this..it never changes.'' I'm up for it''. ''-When volunteering for anything. ''What makes a good soldier? Is it his brains..or his heart?'' Haul ass!''- When ordering to run for dear life.''' ''Ah hell..'- To anything bad. "Ah crap.."-To anything else bad. "Ah shit."-Ditto. ''I tend to forget what I want to remember, and remember what I want to forget.'' "I guess one of the reasons why i'm so high up in the chain of command, is because I outlived most of the competion." ''A person who knows the right thing to do, and doesn't even do it, is the worst kind of coward in my opinion.'' "Your mind can trick you. But your heart can't." "Why have I been demoted dozens of times? I guess you can say i've been 'honorably' demoted. At least most of the time." "I was on this one op back when I was a Lance Corporal a few years ago, on some nameless desert planet. We were holding a defensive positon against a group of Seps' just a few miles from us. We sent in a platoon to scout out the area infront of us, while we lay in wait in the trenches. The guy next to me turns and says, "I hate this heat." As soon as he said that, all hell broke loose. The platoon infront of us were being attacked; then someone called in a large payload of artillery, don't remember if it was the Seps' or our guys, but bodies of both enemy and ally were flying all over the sky at that point, you should have seen it. I turned and replied to him as we watched from the distance,"Well, at least we're fighting in the shade now."" Category:Characters